


Family visits

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, family visits, the huxes divorced and molly got most of the kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux never talked about his family.  The Finalizer crew always wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet? Well, even if it has I'm having a go at it.

“General, there is a shuttle approaching.”

Hux frowned. “There’s nothing on the schedule.”

“They have the proper codes, sir.”

“Very well. Allow them to dock and send an escort to meet them.”

“They say your presence is requested when they dock, sir.”

“Did the pilot say who’s on the shuttle?”

“No, sir. She said … it’s a surprise?” Mitaka’s voice rose half an octave as he completed his sentence in a rush and Hux could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

A knot began to form in his stomach. No. It couldn’t be. Shaking his head to try to dispel it, he replied, “Very well. I’m on my way."

His feeling of doom solidified when the shuttle's ramp lowered and two men skipped down it, arms linked, their orange hair glowing in the landing lights.

“Frederick. George.”

“William!” they exclaimed in unison. “SURPRISE!”

Hux managed to maintain his balance as they plowed into him, enveloping him in a double hug.

“What are you doing here?” he said through gritted teeth after they released him, a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Mother did warn you she’d resort to drastic measures if you didn’t visit soon,” George said, and Fred winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of the great WIP folder cleanout of 2016

“Captain Phasma!” She saluted as they approached. Only a half an hour with his brothers and he knew he was a sight. He’d caught himself running his fingers through his hair three times already.

“Captain. I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader in twenty minutes, and the end of quarter reports are due this afternoon. It would be inadvisable to leave my brothers unattended. Would you please entertain them with a tour in the meantime?” 

She looked over his shoulder, helmet tilted. Hux turned and just caught himself before he dug his fingers into his hair again. Fred was turned practically upside down, peering up into a maintenance shaft that he’d somehow managed to open, and George was asking him rapid-fire questions.

“Two fifths of Corellian brandy,” he muttered. There was a spark and both Fred and George burst out laughing.

“Three,” she countered.

“Deal.”

All through their meeting with Snoke he could feel Ren’s eyes boring into him through that ridiculous helmet. He managed to escape immediately after they were through, ignoring Ren’s attempt at conversation. He made it back to his office unhindered and plowed through his paperwork in record time, finishing up in time for dinner.

The officer’s mess was thinning out when he arrived. There was no sign of Phasma or the twins. Was she still showing them around? Or had she murdered them and was now hiding from his imagined wrath? 

Thannison and Unamo were just finishing up when he sat down. 

“Have either of you seen Phasma?” he asked.

“She and your guests were just leaving when we arrived, sir.” Unamo offered.

“Oh? Did she say where she was going?”

“I think she said something about the officers’ lounge?” Thanisson said, and Hux froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Visions of his brothers fueled by alcohol and relating certain incidents from their childhood flashed through his mind. The knot in his guts from earlier, which had never quite dissipated, tightened itself up another three notches.

"Is everything alright, sir?" At Unamo's question Hux realized he was still sitting with his fork hanging in midair. He shook his head and made himself take the bite. The rations seemed drier than usual for some reason.

There was no reason to worry, he told himself as he forced his way through the meal. Phasma could handle them and he had every confidence in her discretion if Fred and George related some truly embarrassing escapade. She owed him, after all. No trace of a certain visit through Starkiller’s garbage compactor had ended up on her record, after all.

He still cleaned his plate in record time. His pace was a bit faster than normal as he made his way to the officers' lounge, but it wasn’t because he was worried about anything. He just hadn't had as much time as of late to make it to the gym and he needed a bit of extra cardio.

When he entered the lounge he was, despite all the reassurances he'd been giving himself, surprised not to find his brothers holding court in the middle of the room, entertaining his subordinates with childish antics and tall tales. He had to actively search them out, in fact, as Phasma had corralled them in an out of the way corner, shadowed and muted. He owed her four bottles, he was deciding as he approached, until the dark patch at the rear of their booth turned out to not be a shadow at all.

He couldn't focus on whatever Fred (no, was that George?) was saying. He could only gibber mindlessly in his head, wondering just how long Ren had been here with them and just what anecdotes might have been related. The part of his mind that was trying not to panic noted that Ren’s helmet was sitting on the table beside his elbow and he too had a drink in hand. Ren drank? He’d had no idea. The smile that hovered at the corners of Ren’s mouth was noteworthy too. Before this Hux would have sworn his face only knew how to scowl.

George (it was George, he was sure now) made a wild gesture, waving his glass about and sloshing the liquid perilously close to the edge. Hux reacted automatically, taking the glass from his hand. George didn't blink or miss a beat in his monologue. 

“And then Ginny dumped her drink all over Billy’s pants. It was brilliant!”

Between remembering the incident, realizing Ren and Phasma (but especially Ren) now knew about this incident, and being called Billy in public, Hux had already had enough and he’d been in the lounge less than a minute. He upended George’s former glass, draining its contents in one swallow. Depending on what other stories the twins had told, Phasma would be lucky if she got one bottle out of this fiasco.

“General. Your brothers are quite entertaining.” 

“I’m glad you think so, Ren. Now, if you’ll excuse us. Captain.” He kept his tone level but tried to convey with his glare just how far from acceptable he considered her method of entertaining his brothers.

“Of course, General. It was my pleasure.”

“C’mon, Billy. You promised to show us the flight simulators.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Well, we could always find them by ourselves.”

Giving in to the inevitable, Hux ushered them out. As soon as the door to the lounge hissed shut, George (he was almost certain it was George) asked, “So how long have you and tall dark and handsome been shagging?”

Hux screeched to a halt.

“I will say this once. We are not shagging, and we will never be shagging. Shagging is not on the list of things I ever considered doing with my co-commander, and the subject shall never be brought up again. Have I made myself clear?”

Fred elbowed George in the ribs. “That’s a bit over the top for a denial, isn’t it?”

“I can always have you welded in your quarters for the duration of your visit.”

He found himself with an arm slung over each shoulder.

“Relax, Billy. Never you fear. Our lips are sealed.”

From years of experience, he knew that was as good as he’d get.

Three days later, Phasma escorted the Weasley-Hux twins to the shuttle bay, where the General awaited them to see his brothers off. 

“Keep this safe, now.” One of them handed her a data stick. “Wait till we’ve been gone a few weeks before you plug it in anywhere, and then it’ll strike when it gets its chance.”

“He’ll be sure we did it somehow, but he’ll never be able to pin it on us, or you, so don’t worry. We’ve had years to learn how to cover our tracks.

“Yeah. And this isn’t anything serious. Just a random system failure, minor glitch, and it’ll take care of everything.” 

“That will be a relief for us all. If they knew to give it, the entirety of the Finalizer's crew would shower you with thanks.”

“Heh. That’d be a sight.”

She shook each hand, then stood at attention as she handed them off to her superior officer, returning their wave as they boarded. The General’s shoulders sagged briefly once the shuttle had departed, then he straightened again.

“Thank goodness that’s over. I’ve had enough disruption of my routine to last me a standard year.”

“Very good sir.” She’d feel guilty about her part in the plot to further disrupt General Hux’s life, but it truly was the best for all of them. He and Kylo Ren had been dancing around each other for too long. Several hours stuck in an elevator together with the environmental controls cranked should do the trick, his brothers had assured her. Things would be so much more peaceful for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Really don't know if this is anything other than a one shot. No promises. Ridiculous crossovers seem to be becoming a thing for me though.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
